The Old Renewed
by Bellatrix'sDaughter
Summary: The Daughter of Sirius Black and Amelia Bones, Jasmine Black, has a hidden power sleeping within her. That power is about to awaken and shake the very foundries of the Wizarding World. Along the way Amelia plans to rescue her Godson, Harry from his abusive relatives and give him a real home. Carefully laid plans will be broken as something old is renewed. A Resurrection Story
1. Prologue

**A/N** **:** I just wanted t _o_ say hello everyone, and to those who are currently reading my Grey Dawn story that is still my primary story. This is the second story I've been working on. This is only the prologue and I don't know when the first chapter will be posted. This is mostly to get this part out there, rather then just sitting on my computer. Anyways I wont take anymore of your time, I hope you enjoy the beginning of _The Old Renewed_ and will come back for more when I do finally post the first actual chapter.

.

* * *

.

 **The Old Renewed**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _Unknown date – Tower of Ravens_

All that had once been the beautiful gardens and grounds of the Tower of Ravens was now no more than a large crater. The Tower itself was damaged and only the ground which it stood remained undamaged by the battle that had only just drawn to an end. The crater was still smoking from the battle that had shattered the very earth as an old man in blue robes crossed the scarred ground. He came to a stop when he was only a few steps away from a woman who was laying on the ground holding her side as she bled. Both showed the signs of their great duel, with plenty of cuts, scraps and torn fabric to go around.

"So, you have finally come to murder an innocent woman, have you Merlin?" the woman coughed as she sat up against the painful pretests of her battered body.

"We both know you are not innocent Morgana," Merlin replied. "Anyone who studies the dark arts is evil."

"Only a fool would be so closed minded, Merlin the Fool," Morgana said with a cackling laugh which soon faded into coughs. "A smart witch or wizard should study all aspects of magic or else they become single minded."

"Alas you are wrong, studying the dark can only lead to death and destruction," Merlin said as he raised his wand. "I must kill you and all your followers, for the greater good, least others follow in your footsteps and fill the world with evil."

"How closed minded you are old man, and here I thought you would have learned something at Hogwarts," Morgana said as she moved painfully to her knees. "The world will know the truth of what you have done here today, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, or a year from now, but they will know how you murdered me just to make a name for yourself, a name built on lies, and of how you studied those so-called _dark arts_ as well."

"The only lies here are your poisoned words Morgana," Merlin replied but paused as Morgana laughed once more.

"I have already seen your downfall, the truth will come to light, just as surely as I face my death with no fear," Morgana said with a smirk. "You on the other hand will die a coward's death, oh yes old man, my dearest love will see to that!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Merlin shouted as anger coursed through him and Morgana's body fell, her now lifeless eyes facing the sky. He refused listen to her anymore, or to believe the words of the enemy he had fashioned for himself. No one would learn of his manipulations if he could help it and he would spin his own story about how Morgana Le Fay was a Dark Witch and had to be stopped to save the world from her evil.

.

oOOo

.

 _The night before Lily and James' Wedding_

Sirius Black was sitting at the bar and working on his third drink of the night. Yes, his best friend would be getting married the next day, but that wasn't why Sirius was drinking. It was because his first love was the one James was marrying. Sirius had fallen in love with Lily Evans from almost the first time he had seen her on the Hogwarts express. By all right he felt that he should have been the one Lily would be walking down the aisle to meet at the altar. While James was his best man, not the other way around. Downing his drink once more he called for another as he slammed the glass back on the bar.

All had been going so well, or so he had thought. It had taken until their fourth year, but he had won Lily's heart when he showed her that he was more than just a prankster. He had never liked how James pushed the pranks into bullying and had made it clear to Lily that he was trying to keep the Potter heir in check. It also helped that Sirius was always open to learn but held himself back, so he wouldn't outshine the boy, now man, he considered a brother in all but blood. Of course, he was aware that by dating Lily he was betraying James, but he didn't care, Lily was the love of his life. He was happy with the green-eyed witch, but then during their seventh year that all seemed to change. Dumbledore had been pushing Lily towards James and getting between her and Sirius. In the end Lily had broken it off with him and turned to James.

Sirius was bitter yes, but he could never turn his back on James. Not after everything the Potter heir had done for him. The fact that Lily looked happy didn't hurt matters, so he let himself move to the background and hope that Lily would come back to him or at least explain her change of heart. Those hopes were dashed when James had asked him to be best man at the wedding. Now here he was with his fourth drink being poured.

However, this turn of events wasn't bad for all involved as Lily braking up with Sirius had opened the door of Amelia Bones. Just as sharp and nearly as skilled, not much got past the Auror in training. She had fallen for Sirius around the same time he had fallen for Lily. Deep down she was happy that Lily had gone to James and had jumped at the chance given to her. She had always been the only other woman Sirius could truthfully say he loved, if not quite as much as he did Lily. It hurt her to see Sirius so down, but until now she had no way to ease his pain other than being there for him.

Only an hour ago Amelia had learned something from her brother that she hoped would ease Sirius' pain. When Edgar had contacted her, she had been surprised at how nervous the man had been. He was worried that he had somehow made himself a target. After the conversation she knew why and had to tell Sirius, or she would regret it, even if it cost her a chance at her own happiness. So, with that thought in mind she found Sirius at his usual Muggle bar.

"Sirius?" she called as she moved next to the man.

"Aims," Sirius replied with the nickname he used for her as he looked at her. His eyes were a bit glassy from drinking.

"We need to talk," she replied. Sirius looked like he was about to protest until he saw the look in his current girlfriend's eyes. "It's important."

"Alright…" Sirius said as he waited for her to continue.

"Not here, come on," Amelia said with a sigh as she helped him off the barstool and pulled him by his hand out of the bar. Once outside she turned down a nearby alley and apparated them to Bones' manor. As soon as they appeared Sirius doubled over as he got sick.

"A little warning next time love…" he muttered.

"Sorry," Amelia said with a shrug before leading him into the manor and to the study. Once inside she passed him a potion to sober him up, then put up the privacy wards Lily had created. "Drink."

"Alright now what's this about?" he asked after drinking the potion, his buzz gone instantly.

"You might want to sit down," Amelia said as she took her own seat. She waited for Sirius to do the same, but when he didn't she sighed. "Fine, this information comes from Edgar, so I know it's reliable. What he heard has him worried for his own safety…"

"I know when you're stalling Aims, and now would be one of those times," Sirius cut in with a raised eyebrow. With a deep breath and a sigh Amelia nodded, mostly to herself.

"He was at your Headquarters, the Order, He overheard Dumbledore talking to someone, but he doesn't know who," Amelia said as she took another breath. She could tell she now had Sirius' full attention. "Dumbledore said his plans worked, he was talking about pushing, or forcing Lily to marry James. H-he said he was planning to use a love potion or mind spell… b-but all he had to do was mention that something would happen to you if she didn't go to James."

Sirius had collapsed back into the chair behind him as Amelia had spoken, his face pale and a far-off look in his eyes. Amelia stood and crossed the room to him and sat on the arm of his chair. "Sirius?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm. The man jumped and turned his eyes to Amelia, tears were forming in his eyes.

"S-she's protecting me?" Sirius' voice was barely more than a whisper. "But… Dumbledore… he wouldn't…"

"I didn't believe it either Sirius, but we both know Edgar's not known for lying," Amelia said as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved. To her surprise Sirius pulled her into his lap and hugged her back.

"I know…" Sirius muttered into Amelia's shoulder. "I need your help Aims… we can't let Dumbledore get away with this… we have to stop him."

"I can't stop tomorrow, and neither can you Siri," Amelia replied as she ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. She felt him stiffen at her words, but she only held him tighter. "But I will help you find out what he's planning and _together_ we'll stop him if we can. We have to be careful though, nothing rash."

"I'll follow your lead," Sirius muttered.

"Good, I don't want to lose you," Amelia said as she leaned back to look in to Sirius' eyes. "I love you too much to let that old man hurt you."

"I love you too Aims," Sirius replied. "I know it's not the best circumstances but… will you marry me Aims?"

"I was worried you would hate me for telling you this, now you want to marry me?" Amelia asked with a slightly amused look on her face. "I better not be the alternative."

"Y-you're not," Sirius replied quickly as he pulled Amelia closer. "I love you and trust you with my life. I wouldn't want to face off with Dumbledore or Voldemort with anyone but you."

Amelia narrowed her eyes for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "I feel the same, I'll marry you, but you have to promise not to do anything rash or stupid tomorrow or any other time."

"Deal!" Sirius replied with a smile as he kissed her. Amelia sighed into the kiss, most of her doubts were eased. Of course, she knew Sirius loved Lily more, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She wouldn't let her doubts stop her from enjoying her happiness at having _her_ Sirius. The kiss deepened as the newly engaged couple leaned closer to each other.

Neither would reveal the conversation they had, or how it had led to them becoming engaged. Nor that their night had ended hours later with their naked and sweat covered bodies entangled on Amelia's bed. When they had woken up the next morning they had to rush to get ready, so they wouldn't be late for the wedding. Nine months later they would be at St. Mungo's where Amelia would give birth to their Daughter, Jasmine Seraphina Black. Amelia had allowed Sirius to name their daughter in honor of Lily, if he didn't reveal that to anyone _and_ she got to pick the middle name.

.

oOOo

.

 _October 31, 1981 – Tonks Residence_

The Potters had just been murdered by Voldemort, and Sirius was filled with anger and great sorrow. It wasn't just the death of his best friend, but the death of his first love. The only woman he loved more than his own wife. What made it worse was that the man who had betrayed them had been a friend as well. Peter Pettigrew had been their secret keeper at Dumbledore's suggestion. Sirius had so many questions, had the old man known Peter would betray the Potters, did he want it to happen? Whatever the answers Sirius would get them, but first there were things to take care of. He would track down the cowardly rat, then worry about Dumbledore, but there was something he needed to do first.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black had been shocked to say the very least when her cousin had shown up at her house begging for her help. After hearing the desperation in his voice and seeing the look on his face she couldn't turn him down. "What's this about Sirius?" she asked as she looked at the man across the table from her.

"Lily and James are dead… Peter betrayed them to Voldemort…" Sirius said without looking up from the table. Andi gasped at the words as she stared at her cousin, she knew how much the Potters meant to him.

"What!? How? What about little Harry?" Andi asked in shock. She hadn't missed that Sirius hadn't mentioned the baby.

"He's fine, I couldn't get him, but I know he's alive. I have something that I have to take care of before I can get him," Sirius said as he looked up at his favorite cousin.

"What could you possibly have to do that's more important than family?" Andi asked with a frown.

"I'm going to hunt down that coward Pettigrew, then I'm going to confront Dumbledore and find out what he knows," Sirius said coolie.

"You think he had a hand in this?" Andi asked, shock clear in her eyes.

"He was the one that suggested Pettigrew as their secret keeper, and he pushed Lily to marry James," Sirius replied. "But that's not why I'm here, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, what is it?" Andi asked pushing the other information aside for now.

"I need you to look after Amelia and Jasmine for me, teach Jasmine how to be a true Heiress of the Black Family. Grandfather named her heir when I turned it down. I know you still talk to Narcissa so ask her to help as well, I'm sure it'll be a good excuse to get her own son away from Lucius," Sirius said, his tone left no room for argument. Andi mused briefly that he really sounded like their Grandfather.

"But wait Sirius, why are you asking this, what are you planning?" Andi asked, worry lacing her words.

"Something I don't expect to return form, that's all I can say," Sirius replied. "Now promise me you'll do what I ask."

"I promise Sirius," Andi replied. "But…"

She was unable to say any more as Sirius stood as soon as he heard her answer and made his way to the door. Andi followed him as he left the house, "Sirius wait!" she called as he left the ward line and apparated away. It wouldn't be until the next day that she would learn he had gone after Pettigrew and gotten caught. _The Prophet_ had said it was Sirius who betrayed the Potters then killed Pettigrew and was sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial. Only Andi and a few others knew the truth about what had happened that Halloween. Just as Sirius had asked she went to Amelia's house and told her what Sirius had asked. Amelia had agreed, and so the three women made sure Jasmine knew the truth and everything she would need to know when it was time for her to become Lady Black.

.

oOOo


	2. Chapter 1: Something Old Stirs

**A/N:** Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the first official chapter of The Old Renewed. I am sorry it was so delayed in being finished and released. The chapter didn't go the way I had planned or hoped, and I admit I am a bit disappointed with it myself. But I do hope that you all will enjoy it, I have enjoyed writing it. I am glad to have received so many favorites and follows for just the prologue and the few reviews. Again thank you for your support!

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2: Something Old Stirs

.

 _November 1, 1981 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _._

Amelia Black nee Bones was furious, not only had Sirius done something rather stupid, but now their Godson was missing. She silently forgave Sirius when Andromeda had shown up at her house explaining what the man had planned. He had been acting in anger and she didn't blame him, what she was angry about was that he had been caught. However more importantly young Harry was now missing, and she couldn't find him. Not even with the help from the Goblins of Gringotts as their efforts were being blocked. As it turned out Dumbledore had placed himself as Harry's Magical Guardian, at least on paper. The magic didn't accept this as Harry already had Magical Guardians, though Amelia suspected the old man only knew of one, Sirius. The Goblins went along with the old man in hopes of finding out where he had hidden the baby, to return him to his rightful Guardian.

Armed with this information the Auror was doing something very rash, Sirius would be proud. She was going to confront Dumbledore. None of the Teachers present at the school attempted to stop her when they saw the look on her face as she stormed through the school towards the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore wasn't expecting anyone, so he was surprised when the Sensory wards around his office went off, alerting him that someone was coming. He managed to school his surprise just in time as the door to his office burst open and in walked Amelia Bones, far from anyone he would have expected. Before Dumbledore could offer a greeting Amelia began her rant.

"Where is he Dumbledore, where is Harry!?" She began, her voice barely held back from yelling "I know you've hidden him somewhere and I demand my Godson be returned immediately!"

"My dear Amelia, I assure Harry is quite safe," Dumbledore said, as he hid his surprise that Amelia was his Godmother.

"That's not good enough! He should have been brought straight to me," Amelia replied, her anger boiling.

"Now, now Amelia, you have no cause to worry, Harry isn't your concern," Dumbledore's annoyance was beginning to show, if only slightly.

"Like hell he isn't! I was there when Lily wrote her will as witness. She instructed that Harry be given to me and/or Sirius _when_ her and James died," She replied as she slammed her hand on the old man's desk. Then Amelia took a step back as a realization came to her. "If you've place him with his Aunt so help me…. Lily was quite clear that Harry should never go to that woman or her husband!" Amelia school whatever she had started to say, instead returning to the Will in question.

"As I said, Harry is safe and is being monitored," Dumbledore attempted to regain his usual grandfatherly tone. But he also happened to glance towards the many devices he had monitoring young Harry. Amelia caught the glance and followed it, she hid her frown before turning her attention back to the old man.

"This isn't over Dumbledore, I will find my Godson and he will be returned to where he belongs!" Amelia proclaimed before turning on her heels and storming out of the office. As she turned her back Dumbledore frowned, he didn't need an Auror snooping about and attempting to ruin his plans. So, he began to raise his wand, but just as he was preparing to cast the memory spell the door to his office burst open once more. Both Amelia and Severus Snape paused, both surprised to see the other, as Dumbledore was forced to lower his wand. "Severus…" Amelia said, leaving the words to hang in the air for a moment, before she left the office, the door closing behind her. Snape acknowledged the small greeting with a nod of the head, before striding towards Dumbledore's desk, his cloak billowing behind him. Amelia paused outside the door long enough to hear Snape shouting at the Headmaster.

"You said she would be safe! How could you let this happen!" Snape's voice could be heard through the door.

"Now, now Severus…." Dumbledore replied, but Amelia didn't hear the rest as she filed away the words Snape had said as she left the school.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _July 31, 1991 – Bones Manor_

 _._

Amelia Bones had gone back to using her maiden name, as she and Sirius had never officially married. Though they were still considered married as far as Magic was concerned, she found when using the Black name, she was being blocked from advancing or attempting to get Sirius a fair trial. So, she made the switch back to Bones, since most people only knew her as Madam Bones anyways. She continued her search for Harry and so far, hadn't found him. This didn't stop her from advancing through the ranks of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement however and now she was Head of the Department. Currently she was sitting in the study reading the morning edition of the _Prophet_ and sipping tea. It was too early for her daughter or niece to be awake yet, so when the door opened she was surprised as Jasmine entered.

"Um… Mum… I've been having some really weird dreams…." The black-haired girl said with a frown.

"Come, tell me." Amelia replied as she set the paper down and waited for Jasmine to enter the room and take a seat. Jasmine sat across from her mom and furrowed her brow slightly as she tried to remember the dreams she had been having.

"It started out in a large room with a sort of green fire blocking all the exits…. There were two people near a mirror, one looked to be a kid about my age and the other was a man. It seemed like they were arguing about something, but I was being drawn towards a door that was at the back of the room… as I got near it the scene changed and I was in what looked like a Vault at Gringotts, I think it was the Black family vault because the crest was on some of the items. Again, I was being drawn to something deeper in the vault… I remember an ornate box and something inside it was calling to me. Then it changed again… this time there was a man that I've never seen before… but I felt like I knew him, he was talking to a dark-haired woman… then they both looked at me and smiled like they knew me." Jasmine paused as she caught her breath before continuing. "The scene changed again, and I was in an open field… it looked like a battle had happened…. There was a man, but I couldn't quite make out what he looked like, and a tower behind him… then there was a green flash and I woke up."

As Jasmine finished Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment, she was surprised by the details of the dreams and wasn't sure what to think of them. Her thoughts were interrupted as Jasmine spoke up once more. "Mum, can we go to the Black Vault when we go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies today? I feel like there's something important there…." She said as she waited for her mother to reply.

"Yes, I think Andromeda and Narcissa might be interested to hear about this dream of yours as well, it sounds extremely detailed." Amelia answered and mused as she got up. "For now, let's have some breakfast, go wake Susan for me, we should leave once we finish." Jasmine nodded as she got up and made her way back up the stairs to wake her cousin.

.

oOOo

.

 _Diagon Alley_

 _._

Later that morning Jasmine, Susan and Amelia arrived in Diagon Alley via floo. As they cleaned the soot off themselves Jasmine spotted Narcissa Malfoy dusting soot off her son, Draco. "Aww it's so cute!" Jasmine said with a giggle as she pointed, Susan looking in the indicated direction giggled too.

"Oh, shut it Jasmine!" Draco snapped as he stepped back from his mother, "T-that's enough I'm clean mother…" he added as he dusted himself off one last time and Narcissa couldn't stop herself from smiling as she turned her attention to Amelia and the girls giggled more. The three had grown up together and thus the teasing was good natured.

"Ah Amelia, you're early," Narcissa said with a smile.

"So are you Narcissa," was Amelia's reply. Of course, she knew the youngest of the Black sisters left early to avoid Lucius. Lately he seemed to be attempting to take more interest in Draco then before. Something Narcissa wanted to avoid at all costs, she had taught Draco to be more like his Grandfather Abraxas and her own grandfather Arcturus. If she could help it Lucius would not drag _her_ son into the Death Eater life style.

"Ah yes, Draco was excited to get his Hogwarts shopping done," Narcissa replied with a smile. It was code for, Draco is avoiding Lucius too. Ever since he had learned of his father's crimes as a Death Eater he avoided the man as much as possible. "Andi sent word she and Dora will be late, so they will meet us for lunch."

"Very well, before we begin Jasmine wants to visit the Black vault." Amelia replied as the group started down the street towards the bank. As she noticed Narcissa's confused look Amelia went on, "We'll explain later, in private." Narcissa nodded in reply as they neared the bank.

When the group entered they made their way to the first open teller and told him they wished to visit the Black Family Vault. Once Amelia handed over the key they were led to the carts and rode down to the requested vault. Upon entering Jasmine gasped slightly as she felt the same pull from her dream.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked as she watched her cousin.

"Yes, it's like there's something calling to me… just like the dream…" she replied as she followed the feeling deeper into the vault. Susan, Amelia, and Narcissa who was even more interested now, followed, while Draco stayed near the entrance and looked at the many artifacts. Jasmine came to a stop in front of a pedestal with an ornate box on it, "That's it, that's the box," she said as she glanced at her mother.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I have to know what's in it," Jasmine replied as she stepped up to the pedestal and before anyone could stop her she opened the box to reveal a white wand. Which Jasmine slowly reached for and picked up. As she held the wand she felt a warm sensation spread through her body as the tip of the wand lit up and she gasped. The light soon extended into a path leading to a book shelf nearby. The small group followed and were led to a book that looked like a very old journal. Jasmine picked up the book and opened it to the first page. "It says, ' _If you have found this book then you have also found my wand. Therefore, your magic is identical to mine or very nearly so, and you are my descendent. I believe without a doubt you will find this journal useful to you, and only you. No one else will be able to access or open this book without your permission. I expect great things from you my dear descendent – Morgana le Fey_.'" As she finished reading she looked at Amelia and Narcissa, with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Well the Black family is descendant from Morgana, so it's possible," Narcissa said thoughtfully. "I didn't even know that was in here… but looks like it's yours now," she added with a smile as she turned towards Amelia.

"We should still have Ollivander identify it for you," Amelia commented, to which Narcissa agreed. With nothing else needed from Gringotts the group made their way back to the cart, then back to the surface, with Ollivander's as their next stop.

.

oOOo

.

As they entered the dark shop an old man appeared from between the many shelves of wands. "Ah, Ms. Black, Ms. Bones, and Mr. Malfoy I've been expecting you three," Ollivander said with a warm smile as he came out from behind his desk. "Though I sense that Ms. Black has already found a wand," he added as he looked at the girl in question.

"I do, but I would like you to identify it please, I found it in the family vault where it called to me," she replied as she pulled out the ornate box and opened it to reveal the wand.

"May I?" he asked, and Jasmine nodded. With permission given Ollivander picked up the wand and examined it. "Ah 10 ½" Aspin, not many of these are made anymore, and Dragon Heartstring for its core. This wand is very old and powerful. I suspect you are destined for great things Ms. Black," he explained before giving the wand back. He felt it was familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place the feeling. Perhaps it was simply that the wand was made by his own ancestor and he recognized the craftmanship. He then turned to Draco and Susan, "Now then, which of you are first?"

Draco had gone first and Susan second, after several attempts for both, they finally had their wands. Draco with a 10" Hawthorn with a Unicorn Hair core, and Susan with a 7 ½" Oak with a Phoenix Feather core. Once they had their wands Amelia ordered holsters for all three and they paid for the wands and holsters. She explained that it was good to be prepared and a holster was better than putting the wand in their pockets. The trio accepted that explanation, though Jasmine expected it was just her mother's Auror side showing through.

After finishing at the wand shop they still have a bit before they needed to meet with Andromeda and her daughter, so they went to Flourish and Blotts for their school books. Then to Madam Malkin's so they could be measured and have their robes waiting for them by the time they finished lunch. With that done the group made their way to a small café in the alley where they would meet Andromeda. It was a small place that usually went unnoticed and was small enough that most wouldn't notice that Narcissa and Andromeda where spending time together. Not that either cared if they were seen together, since it was only the Death Eaters who thought Walburga had cast Andromeda Tonks out of the Black family. Those who knew the truth that Walbruga had no authority to do so where allies with the Black family and those who didn't simply didn't know one way or the other.

Once at the café the two sisters spotted each other and smiled as the two groups met and sat at one of the bigger tables near the corner. "Good afternoon dear sister, you're not usually late," Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Yes well, some of us had a slow start this morning," Andromeda replied as she glanced at her daughter. Dora simply grumbled at this as the group took their seats. Once everyone was settled Jasmine explained her dream for Narcissa and Andromeda. No one was ready to chalk it up to a coincident after Jasmine had found the same box from the dream in the Black Vault. For now, however, there was little they could do. It was agreed upon that if Jasmine had any more dreams like the previous one that she should tell one of them as soon as she could.

After lunch they picked up the robes for the three soon to be first years, while Dora got new ones. Afterward Dora and Andromeda went to Flourish and Blotts while Narcissa and Amelia took the younger teens to Magical Menagerie. As they entered the shop Susan picked out a small black kitten while Jasmine and Draco made their way over to the owls. Unbeknownst to the small group all the Ravens in the shop seemed to follow Jasmine's movements around the store. The shop keeper however, did notice and felt a shiver run along her spine. Draco ended up picking a large Horned Owl while Jasmine was drawn to a regal looking Barn-owl.

Once they completed their purchases they left the shop and met back up with Andromeda and Dora. From there they finished the school shopping as a group. All the while Amelia was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her godson, but she never spotted him. Once their shopping was complete the group went to Lake Morgana Manor to relax for the rest of the day.

.

oOOo

.

 _September 1, 1991 – King's Cross Station_

.

The group had spent the rest of the summer at Lake Morgana Manor, with Narcissa simply sending a note to Lucius that she and Draco were spending one last mother-son vacation together before Draco started at Hogwarts. While Lucius didn't like that, there wasn't anything he could do. While there Andi, Cissy, and Amelia continued to tutor and train the teens when they weren't busy. Dora would pitch in occasionally, but she was also preparing for her N.E.W.T.s year, after all she wanted to get into the Auror Academy.

With the summer at an end the group arrived at the station early so that they could all find a compartment. Dora had helped Draco, Jasmine, and Susan get settled before going off to join her friends. Eventually they were joined by Theodore Nott Jr., Draco's closest friend growing up. The small group simply chatted about their summers as the train slowly filled up, before departing the station at its scheduled time. The train was abuzz with the excitement of both new and returning students as the train began its journey north to Hogsmeade Village.

The four enjoyed a quiet ride with Draco and Theo playing a game of Wizard's Chess, while Jasmine and Susan simply chatted about what they expected Hogwarts to be like. That was until a bushy-haired girl open their compartment door and stuck her head into the compartment and looked around as if looking for something.

"Excuse me, that is quite rude!" Jasmine commented, which caught the girl's attention. As everyone in the compartment glared at the person who dared disturb their peace and quiet. The girl had the good sense to look started but seemed about to say something when she noticed the glares leveled at her.

"Oh… um… well…" she seemed to struggle to find the words. The glares of the four occupants of the compartment seemed to cause her to lose her nerve for a moment.

"Well, what do you want?" Draco drawled, looking very much like the Malfoy he was. Jasmine would have given him a frown because he sounded a lot like Lucius just then, but she was just as annoyed about being so rudely disturbed. She wouldn't have been so annoyed if this girl had knocked before bursting in. However, Draco's attitude seemed to cause the bushy-haired girl's attitude to return.

"A boy named Neville lost his toad, have any of you seen it?" she snapped out more then asked.

"No, we haven't, but perhaps if we had, we'd be more inclined to help if you knocked rather than barging into our compartment," Jasmine replied simply.

"W-well I just…" Hermione started.

"There is really no excuse for not knocking," Jasmine continued. Her goal was to keep Draco from making the situation worse, though Jasmine wasn't exactly deescalating things either.

"Hmph! Well you should change into your robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon!" Hermione snapped in reply.

"We have a bit yet, I'm told it'll be dark before we arrive," Jasmine replied, Dora had at least told them that much.

"Suit yourself," Hermione replied before shutting the compartment door with a snap and continuing down the hall with a huff.

"Well that went well…" Susan commented.

"Well she was quite rude to just barge in like that," Jasmine replied. "Besides I remained civil, unlike some. I was about to look around for Lucius," she gave Draco a pointed look.

"I prefer to think of it as sounding like my Grandfather, Mother says it's a Malfoy trait, not just something my father does," Draco replied defensively.

"Maybe… but even still, most will…." Jasmine started.

"Don't compare me to my father!" Draco snapped. "I know what he's done and want nothing to do with him!"

"Whoa, lets change the subject… you know our fathers are sore subjects Jasmine," Theo replied quickly as he put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You're right Theo, I'm sorry Draco," she replied as she looked at her second cousin. "You sounded very much like Abraxas." The Malfoy heir seemed to relax after a moment and nodded his acceptance of the apology.

"You know she didn't even introduce herself," Susan commented seeing her chance to change the subject.

"I don't think it would have matter if she did… I mean her entrance was rude enough without a name to put to it," Theo replied.

"Even so, it's not polite to talk about those who aren't here. So then, I'm curious to see who wins, cause I'm next!" Jasmine threw in, making the group laugh as Draco and Theo went back to their game. The rest of the trip passed without incident, as the group took turns playing chess and talking. As it began to get dark they changed into their robes, Draco and Theo stepping out to leave Jasmine and Susan to change as they changed in the hall.

.

oOOo

.

 _Hogsmeade Station_

.

Just as Jasmine had said they arrived after dark at the station. As they all exited the train they looked around before hearing a call.

"Fris' years this way!" called the very large and bearded Hagrid. Jasmine noticed that among the first years a black-haired boy seemed to know the large man and was happy to see him. The four followed the group of first years over to the man as they were then led to the boats. Whispers that the "Boy-who-lived" was among them passed around the group as they were told to board two to a boat. All the first years gasped as the Castle came into view across the lake and they drew ever closer. Once they docked and climbed the stairs Hagrid handed them off to Professor McGonagall.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School…" McGonagall started but was interrupted by one of the soon to be students.

"Trevor!" cried the boy as he moved forward to collect the Toad sitting on the top step. "S-sorry…" he muttered as McGonagall glared down at him. Jasmine caught something in his movements that suggested it was an act but no one else noticed or showed they noticed, and Jasmine brushed it aside.

"Now as I was saying. In a moment you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses, **Gryffindor** , Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and _Slytherin_ ," the Professor continued. Jasmine couldn't help but noticed how the woman said Gryffindor with pride and Slytherin with distain, this had Jasmine frown slightly as something in the back of her mind told her to remember that. "Now I'll see if they are ready for you."

As soon as McGonagall disappeared through the door the whispers started up once more. Only interrupted as three ghosts floated into the room, causing some of the first years to scream. Jasmine ignored all of this as she scanned the group for Harry Potter.

"Don't you think you're being a bit obvious?" Draco whispered from next to her.

"Maybe… but I need to speak to him…" she whispered back.

"So, it's true," a voice commented from the front of the group. All eyes turned to see the voice belonged to a pug-looking girl. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts! You'll soon learn that some families are better than others, you shouldn't go making friends with Blood-traitors and Mud-bloods! I can help you with that, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I think I can decide who to be friends with on my own," Harry replied coolie. The girl looked angry and more than a little put out by that. It was no secret to the Purebloods that Pansy's mother was trying to set her up with a rich and powerful suitor.

"Looks like you two have competition," Susan commented from just behind Jasmine, it was directed at Theo and Draco. It was no secret that Lady Parkinson was keen on either Draco or Theo as a match for Pansy.

"Don't even joke about that…" Theo replied as McGonagall returned and shooed Pansy back into the group.

"They are ready for you now, form two lines and follow me," McGonagall called before leading the group into the Great Hall. As they entered there were several gasps as the first years took in the sites before them.

"It's not real, the ceiling, it's only charmed to look like the night sky. I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A History"_ The voice of the bushy-haired girl could be heard as they walked towards a stool with an ancient looking hat on it. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she heard the voice, clearly the girl was a know-it-all.

The hat broke out into a song, then afterward McGonagall stepped up next to the stool. "When I call your name, you will step forward and place the hat upon your head and be sorted into your houses," she explained as she brought out a list. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The blonde-haired girl stepped forward and sat on the stool placing the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" it cried after a second.

"Black, Jasmine!" McGonagall called, and Jasmine walked forward with confidence. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head just as Hannah had.

" _Ah, so the time has come!"_ The hat spoke in her head.

" _I beg your pardon?"_ Jasmine thought back.

" _Nothing to worry about my Lady, you will know yourself soon enough. But allow me to be the first to say it. Welcome back to Hogwarts! There is only one house for you ma'am…"_ The hat spoke in her mind, and only confused her even more. Though for her it seemed to take a while, it was only a few second before the hat shouted with joy, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Castle seemed to sense Sebastian's joy, and sang out as well, feeling the presence of something old stirring in five of the first-year students. Jasmine hid her confusion at the comments as she made her way over to the Slytherin table to the applause from the house of snakes. She waited and watched as Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff and applauded happily for her cousin. She watched as the Bushy-haired girl, they now knew was Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor, something she hadn't expected based on the descriptions of Ravenclaw. Once Draco joined her in Slytherin she smiled as he sat across from her. Then the name she was waiting to hear came as "Potter, Harry!" was called.

The raven-haired boy with Avada green eyes made his way to the stool. His sorting took longer than anyone before him and he seemed to be looking around nervously. After what seemed like several minutes the hat finally called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jasmine felt a bit deflated but applauded none the less, even as she worried how she would ever talk to him now.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to talk to him," Draco commented.

"Yes, I know… but still it won't be as easy as if he was in our house. Not to mention I won't likely get a chance before class," Jasmine replied.

"True, but I'll help if anyone tries to get in the way," Draco replied. Jasmine nodded as they watched the rest of the sorting in silence, applauding whenever anyone was sorted, and cheering when they joined Slytherin. They didn't know now just how hard a certain red-headed weasel was going to make that for them. Eventually the sorting ended with Blaise Zabini who was sorted into Slytherin and then Headmaster Dumbledore stood and gave a speech. Jasmine mostly tuned it out waiting for the feast to actually start. Finally, it did and they all ate their fill before the feast ended and the Prefects were instructed to guide the first years to their Common Rooms.

.

oOOo


End file.
